nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Drawcia
Drawcia is a character in the ''Kirby'' series, making her first appearance as the main antagonist and final boss in Kirby: Canvas Curse. She is a wretched witch in the game who transformed the world of Kirby's into a painting (similar to ''Yoshi's Story'''s plot, in which Yoshi's world was transformed into a picture book). Not only this, she transformed the protagonist of the series, Kirby, into a seemingly helpless and limbless ball, knowing full well that the character is fully capable of ruining her plans with his powers. However, she accidentally left behind one of her magical paintbrushes, which Kirby used to his advantage to get around. The magic paintbrush would draw rainbow colored platforms that Kirby could travel on, and would also stun enemies and so forth. The two worked together in order to get to the end of the game and face off with the evil Drawcia. Drawcia is similar to three other characters in the Kirby universe including Ado, Paint Roller, and Adeleine, who, like Drawcia, possess the ability to draw figures and bring them to life. However, it's unarguable that Drawcia is the master of doing this, as she is capable of bringing a copy of King Dedede to life to do her bidding, which is mainly to rid of the progressing Kirby. During the final fight with Drawcia, Kirby ultimately defeats the witch, and thus her body gets thrust into a painting, which is soon destroyed, seemingly killing her. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse She only appears in the game as a clay figurine, but it seems to hint that she and Claycia are related. They do share design elements and both have art form themes (with Claycia being a sculptor). Figurine Description :"This powerful sorceress once turned Kirby into a rolling pink ball and Dream Land into a world of paint. Her name is awfully similar to that of Claycia's, but no one knows for sure if the two are actually related." Trivia *Drawcia earned her name from a pun on drawing. *Her Soul form is the only Soul boss to be canon. *She may be related to Paintra, as evidenced by the latter's pause screen description. *In Kirby Star Allies, Void Termina's core has a similar attack to her Ball Tackle (which she uses in her second phase as Drawcia Soul) called Sprint. Here, it bounces around the arena before jumping into the background and then attempting to stomp Kirby into the floor and rushing him from the backdrop. Void Soul has a variant of the move called Deadly Bound, where he splits into four (but does not bounce around before attempting to stomp the pink hero), and he and the clones rush into the foreground trying to stomp on Kirby. Void Soul and his clones share their health bar, so attacking either one damages the real deal. **In Soul Melter EX, Void Soul, as Void - Astral Birth, can use the original version that Void Termina's core used, though he floods the stage to hinder his opponents. Void Soul can also use his Deadly Bound, and he and the clones will come in two at a time, but the moves are otherwise the same as their original versions were. Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby bosses Category:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse figurines Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe keychains Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers